The present invention relates to an eye characteristic measuring apparatus, and particularly to an eye characteristic measuring apparatus which measures the optical characteristics of an eye, and relates those with a predetermined coordinate system of the eye to be examined or displays those.
In recent years, the variety of optical instruments used for medicine is very wide. Especially in ophthalmology, this optical instrument is in widespread use as an optical characteristic measuring apparatus for examining ocular functions such as ocular refraction or adjustment, and the inside of an eyeball. With respect to measurement results of these various tests, it is important that a patient's eye to be measured as a test object is placed under what measurement conditions. For example, since the pupil of an eye becomes small in a bright place, and becomes large in a dark place, it is necessary to also consider luminous intensity as the measurement condition, and further, a measurement range of the eye to be measured is also important.
Besides, the shapes of a retina, a cornea and other parts of an eye are often peculiar to a patient, and in order for an eye doctor or the like to quickly perform diagnosis of the patient's eye to be measured, it is desirable that various data relating to the respective parts of the eye to be measured are collectively displayed or desired data are selected and displayed. By this, the eye doctor or the like can intelligibly explain various diagnoses (observations) to the patient.
In general, cornea topography is effective for many uses, for example, an estimate of result of an operation such as keratotomy or keratectomy, clinical test after corneal transplant, design and evaluation of a contact lens for myopia/hyperopia, and diagnosis/disease judgment of a cornea. As a conventional method of measuring the corneal shape, there is, for example, a placido disk technique, a stereogram technique, a moire technique, a topography interferometric technique or the like.